School of Kataang
by Matt76
Summary: Aang is sent to a new school after being trained at the temple for all his life. Will he be able to fit in and act like a normal kid or will the whole school find out that he is the Avatar.
1. New Day, New School

Aang looked at the ground below him; he was riding on his air bison Appa, the sun reflecting gloriously of his white hair. Aang looked down at the gigantic building which had three completely different sides to it water, earth and another with burnt trees all over the ground. Aang couldn't help but be amazed by the way that the school had been designed.

The young air bender looked around the trees for somewhere secretive to land; he saw a patch of luminous green grass surrounded by tree's that looked like they had been growing for centuries, he pulled Appa into a stop landing in the center. The young boys head was still spinning from what had happened the day before, he could never forget what task he had been put on.

Flashback

Aang awoke to the sound of his door opening, it was Monk Gyatso

"Aang I need to speak to you, please come to my quarters" with that he left. Aang got up wondering why he's mentor had woke him up so early.

"Good morning Aang, I am sorry for the early waking" Aang looked outside he could still see the stars glissading of the mountains.

"Aang, are you ready to take another step in the course to becoming the avatar, you have mastered air bending, you are now an advanced water, earth and fire bender but you have only really been connected with your masters and the other monks, you need to connect with the social and spiritual world, that is why you shall be sent to school to finish your training and to connect to your people Aang, you will be the only air bender there though so just like when you're the avatar you will need to strive of adventure."

End of Flashback

"Why do I have to do this?" Aang asked Appa not expecting a response. He started to twirl he's fingers making a tiny cyclone. Aang looked at the sun realizing that it was time to go, he grabbed his robes and jumped of Appa giving him a huge hug "I'm going to miss you so much boy, I will see you in my break in 3 months" Aang turned and pulled out his staff and with a gust of wind he was gone.

He landed with a thud on the pavement were no one was, as he started to walk towards the front door he realized he had no idea where he was going, also with this on his shoulders he also had all the kids staring at his tattoos. He was already tired of the school and how the kids just stayed in there groups.

He could tell the different nations the kids came from because of the colors they wore; he looked around for any brown and grey colors but couldn't seem to find any. He heard a large gong and all the kids started to ruffle into the school, Aang just stood there dumb struck looking around until Bam, he felt someone hit into him, he lost balance but didn't fall over but as he looked at what hit him he saw a tanned brunette on the ground

"Oh my god, I'm sorry are you ok" Aang put out a hand, "oh it was totally my fault" the girl said taken his hand allowing the boy to pull her up.

"What are those arrows on your head", Aang completely was taken by the girls beauty and her eyes shimmered with a blue so deep that it looked like the spirits themselves had carved them for her. Aang finally snapped back to reality

"Oh um" Aang wasn't ready to tell everyone that he was an air bender and he especially didn't want anyone to find out that he was the Avatar.

"I got there a while ago, um there just spiritual really"

"oh, ok , sorry about bumping in to you anyway, I was distracted, I heard that the Avatar will be coming to this school, can you believe it, the master of all four elements, the bridge between our word and spritworld and he brings hope to everyone".

Aang looked around hoping no-one heard her say that the Avatar was coming to the school; he still had hope that not many people knew that the Avatar was coming.

"Um, yeah, the Avatar, he sounds, um fun" Katara looked inside

"Oh my, I'm sorry I'm Katara, I'm a water bender, what's your name" Aang looked at her thinking if they knew that the Avatars name was Aang, he guessed they didn't, well hoped

"I'm Aang"

"pleased to meet you" Katara said reaching out her hand "So are you a bender" Again Aang was stuck he had never lied in his life but he didn't know what to say

"Um, well yeah" Katara looked happy

"Wow another bender, so fire, earth or the best of them all Water" Aang was again stuck, so he went for the easiest one

"Water of course" Katara's smile widened even further

"well first day at school and where late" she giggled

"Do you know where you are going" Aang laughed

"I know where I'm going the thing is I don't know how to get there" Katara giggled again

"come on, first day I'm guessing the office" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him inside. Aang thought to himself how lucky he was to have met this girl.

At the office Katara sent Aang in waving goodbye, Aang walked up to the women at the bench

"Hi, um I'm Aang, I'm the new student." The lady looked at him

"Ok, more specific please, nationality?" Aang looked around to make sure no one was there

"The air nation" the lady stopped writing and stood up and bowed

"I'm sorry Avatar Aang, I did not know" Aang eyes widened

"No, please don't be sit down" He looked around, no one had came in. The lady looked at Aang

"Avatar Aang, principal Hakoda is waiting for you"

A/N. Start of the story any ideas or anything please tell me


	2. There first battle

Aang looked at the huge varnished door, he could see a slight reflection of himself in it, he was still blushing after talking to the girl with the sea blue eyes Katara, the door was pushed open startling Aang and taken him out of his daydream. The man was tall, with dark blue eyes and scruffy brown hair, he looked at Aang and smiled

"Pleased to meet you, Avatar Aang" he said as he bowed. Aang looked at him; he still hoped that no-one would find out that he was Avatar.

"Pleased to meet you too Principal Hakoda" The principal looked down at the young boy, it was hard to believe that in those dark grey eyes there was power far beyond imagination.

"Please step into my office" He said stepping aside so the Avatar could walk in. Aang walked in glad that they would be in the privacy of his office.

"Avatar Aang, I know monk Gyatso has told you all the basis of you being here so I will just run you through a few things, firstly I am greatly blessed that you have came to our school, secondly you will have three training sessions a day, you will start with water bending then fire bending and lastly earth. I know you are an advanced water and earth bender so you will be put in those classes, for fire bending you shall be put in the beginners class, you are already late for your water bending class so you should better go, after the day we shall pick your sleeping chamber, as you are a bender of all three elements you shall have the choice to either stay in the fire quarters, water quarters or the earth quarters I shall see you this afternoon Avatar Aang, Janice shall take you to your first lesson"

Aang got up, how was he supposed to hide that he was the avatar if he had to go to all bending classes, before he could think about it anymore he was ushered out the door by Janice. They arrived at a door made purely out of ice.

"This is your first class, you shall take this class for 3 hours then move onto your next, I hope to see you soon Avatar" she said before bowing and walking away. Aang looked back, this was his first class. He had the common things squirming through his brain, what if they didn't like him, what if they found out he was Avatar.. the ice started to melt as a man walked through it, "Hello Avatar Aang, I am master Pakku I shall be teaching you Water bending from now till the end of the year, to start this out you shall be having a duel against our most talented water bender, Please follow me Avatar Aang" Aang looked up at him.

"Master Pakku, would you mind calling me just Aang." Master Pakku turned around surprised.

"Ok. Avat… I mean Aang, please follow me, you shall now meet your opponent" Pakku brought him into a room full of waterfalls and rocks, there was 200 students sitting on the ground facing a podium. Pakku walked up to the front of the class and stood on the podium.

"Katara, please stand up , I have brought you all here today for this one class not because it is the first day back but because today there shall be a battle, we have a new student, he is easily the most powerful bender in this school" A student yelled out interrupting Pakku

"Is it the Avatar Sifu Pakku" murmurs broke out making the cave echo with constant chatter.

"QUIET!" Pakku looked at the Avatar waiting for a response, he started to rapidly shake his head, Pakku took the hint "No, he is not the Avatar, I didn't even know that the Avatar was blessing us with this his presence this is Aang he put out an arm pointing to the young boy, he shall be battling you Katara, Aang please come up" Aang walked over standing by the master, he looked down to try and find the person standing who he was going to fight and there she was, the girl of his dream, Katara.

"Katara please come up" Katara started to walk towards the podium. Pakku stepped down "Aang, have you ever battled before" Pakku asked worried.

"I have battled all of my masters and they each trained me so I know how"

Katara looked at him, "So how many different masters have you had"

"4" Aang replied not wanting to tell everyone that each one taught him a different element.

Pakku stood up again looking at the two, "Katara are you ready" She nodded getting into a stance "Ava.. I'm sorry Aang are you ready" He nodded also getting into a stance, Pakku looked down and started to see a rock shake, he ran onto the platform "Aang!, Water bending only!" the rock stopped shaking. All the kids started looking around wondering why Pakku had said that, but Katara had saw what had happened.

"Please let's start, we don't want to waste all the time of the day, get prepared, and go when you're ready"

Katara started to create a cyclone out of the water in the waterfall spinning it around Aang; Aang froze the water, pushing it in all directions it unfreezing it so it didn't hurt anyone. Katara then again took control of the water gushing at her she then threw it up creating a blizzard of freezing cold snow; Aang had never seen this before and was taken a blast by the onslaught of blinding snow he fell backwards, Katara saw this as her time she flew forward throwing ice shards at his arms and legs blocking him from the ability to move.

Master Pakku was standing clapping "Well done Katara, please let Aang go". Katara moved her hands up and the ice turned into water. "Please bow to your opponent Katara, Aang" Pakku said turning around to face the class again.

Katara reached down and pulled up Aang, they both looked in each other's eyes making Aang blush at the beauty that was standing before. They both bowed. "Thank you for this battle, you are a strong water bender" Aang said standing up.

"So are you, Avatar Aang" Katara replied.


End file.
